A Dragon's Redemption
by Lilithskullfire
Summary: Draco finds himself traversing the wreckage of Hogwarts after the war. His soul full of regret for the endless mistakes he had made. One wish to change his past and a broken time turner sends him back 8 years into the past. Into the body of his 11 year old self. Will the changes he make and the knowledge he learned be enough to stop the inevitable? (dracomine)
1. Chapter 1: Redo

(I really should be working on my painting portfolio and other stuff like the HG fic…. but ehhhh.) As you know I don't own Harry Potter which is a no brainer. Also for those that wanted to know yes this is a Dracomine.

**Chapter 1: Redo**

Who knew loosing would bring peace of mind?

It was finally over. The war the beatings the hell, finally Voldermort was dead. I sat there in the Great Hall as a breath of relief escaped my lips. What little was there. I was still on the loosing side and the dark mark on my forearm was a permanent sign of that.

An idiotic reminder that I had made the wrong choices to this point and I was surely going to pay for them if the Ministry had anything to do about it.

I look over at my mother and my father in the midst of everyone's celebrations and for the first time. We felt alone. How did we choose to be so blind to what was wrong with our ideals? People began to whisper behind our backs, some laughed while others sneered.

"I hope they all serve time in Azkaban for this." Someone whispered loudly. I bit my tongue before I could snarl and curse in the bastard's direction. I bloody well know that and I know that I deserve it. I screamed to myself. I couldn't take it anymore. I shook my head they were right what use am I but a coward.

"I need to walk." I state to my mother who just nods her head lightly. My father looked more pale than normal but he too nodded his head in agreement of my leave. I stood up and made my way into the halls.

Bits of rubble and dust littered the floor, what was left of it at least. The dust that floated in the air from my disturbance tickled my nose as tears welled up in my eyes.

What have we done? If I could go back in time could I change it? Could I have chosen a better path? No, that wasn't possible. I groaned at my foolish thoughts, What was done was done and all I could do was regret and try to help out with what I can… if I was allowed even that. The sound of my feet echoed down the broken and beaten hall. The gravel scraping against the floor under my feet was the only noise here, I could barely hear the people in the Great Hall anymore and that was fine by me.

I shoved my hands into my pockets as I continued my walk when I heard a small sound of glass break under my feet. I stopped and reached down sifting through the dirt to see what it was.

Gold peaked through the brown and black dust and I could have sworn I had seen it before. I picked it up warily with my fingers. The glass on the hourglass was cracked and the circles were a little bent but I knew what it was. Dumbledore's time-turner. I remembered that muggle, Granger had used it one of their years at Hogwarts. When school and being popular seemed like the only world he needed to focus on before the Dark lord came back.

Before I was an idiot coward who couldn't stand up for myself or anyone else. I doubt it even worked with it being bent and dented as much as it was. The glass looked like it would shatter into a million pieces. I tentatively turned it around assessing the damage. It was probably bent and broken before I had stepped on it making it worse. What if I could use this to go back in time and make things right? I bit my lip at the thought.

It was idiotic the machine only went back a few hours if not a day.

Not to mention playing with any broken magical item is asking for a bloody nose or your head growing out of your arse. I worried my lip for a bit. What could hurt? Normally that would be some idiot's last words and right now. I was that idiot.

I turned the nob forcefully back. The wheels scraped against themselves the sand shifting against the broken glass. One, two, three, four, five… 225, 226, 250… 440, 441, 442, I turned and turned the nob till I couldn't even count how many hours I had forced it back. Each turn after 48 was harder and harder to do to the point where I was now was ripping the skin off my fingers.

I think I must be going mad because I didn't care about the pain just that glimmer of foolish hope that I could go back in time and fix this. Fix who I am. Blood was starting to stain the time turner which should have made the turns easier but it didn't'. I turned it one last time before it shattered in my hands. I didn't know what I was expecting to happen. No I did I wanted so badly to go back to the beginning that I had hoped with all my heart that I could. Now all I was left with was a shattered time turner and a bloody hand.

"Damn." I sighed as I stared at my last hope. The hourglass was still almost intact but the rest of it laid in pieces.

I gripped hard on the glass and raised my arm to throw it when a small glimmer caught my eye. I looked back into my hand as the glimmer began to grow bigger to the size of a cricket ball. I didn't know what was happening but this couldn't be good. No this was going to end in me dying. "Just fucking fantastic." I groaned before the light exploded around me burning into my skin.

I screamed.

* * *

The blinding light burned into my eyes. Merlin's beard that fucking hurt. My skin tingled like each of the hairs on my body was ripped out with no remorse. Similar to that ripping hair candy the Weasel twins had at their store. Some Slytherin kids had given them to the first year Hufflepuffs and I finally understood their pain… It was a lot funnier when it wasn't me, I can say that for sure.

"Draco? Can you please stand straight? You wouldn't want an uneven robe." An old man's voice called to me. Seriously? Who cared about an uneven fucking robe?

"Are you mental? Is that really the issue here?" I asked. I still couldn't see him in the light. Obviously I was alive, not to sure if that was a plus, but why of all things would someone care about a stupid cloak at a time like this?

"You did Draco. That is why we are tailoring your new robe, at Madam Malkin's. Robes for all occasions." The man replied almost unfazed by my tone. Wait… my voice… has it always been this high? I rubbed my eyes a couple times to try and relieve the burn. The tingling and ache was slowly going away and I was starting to see shapes again though nothing definite.

"Why am I in a bloody tailors after what just happened?" There it was again the high squeak… Blimey was that really me?

"Because you're in need of new robes. What had happened?" The man seemed very confused, as was I. What do you mean what just happened? The bright light that burned my skin? Pick any one of those you fucking arse… and why is my voice so squeaky? I wanted to scream but I kept it in. I wasn't going to say anything till I knew for sure what was happening. He would think I was going as mental as looney Lovegood if no one else saw it. I can see it now in the Daily Prophet. 'Draco Malfoy goes mad. Goes to tailor raving like a loon.' Just perfect. Slowly the blur was being lifted as I stared at what seemed like myself in the mirror.

"Oh bloody fucking hell." I was staring at myself but not the war driven worn down 18 -year old self, but a bright eyed bushy tailed 11 year old.

"Language Mr. Malfoy!" The man chastised. Madam Malkins tsked as she heard me from the front of the room. I quickly ignored his words as I stared at myself in the mirror. This had to be a mistake. This couldn't be happening.

The door to the shop opened with a small ding of a bell.

I remember this day.

"Hogwarts, clear?" Madam Malkin asked. "Got the lot here - another young man fitted just now in fact."

I turned my head and my eyes bulged at the sight. Harry potter in his dingy clothes and his stupid messy black hair with his broken glasses… but he was also 11.

"Potter…. Shit." I cursed at the slip of my tongue.

"Mr Malfoy! I will not tell you again. One more out of you and your father will hear of this, mark my words." Potter looked at me with eyes wide in confusion and wary. This is what I wanted right? A redo?

This was all just nutter.

"Sorry. Mr. Stitcherby, Madam Malkins" I bet Potter was thinking on how I knew who he was. If I had really gone back in time… I looked back towards the mirror, blinking several times to make sure I wasn't going mental. Madam Malkin shooed Potter from the for and towards the other mirror.

"First year at Hogwarts I'm presuming?" He asked Potter. I wanted to roll my eyes at the elder man for being so daft. Why else would anyone our age be here? Potter nodded unsure of what was going to happen. "Well hurry up boy stand on the platform there, the cloaks won't stitch themselves. Oh who am I kidding of course they do." The man laughed at his own joke like a damn loon.

"Mr. Stitcherby." Madam Malkin stressed his name chastising for his comment.

I stared at myself again in the mirror. This was absolutely insane! I pinched my face as hard as I could. Pain shot through my cheek like fire. I clicked my tongue and sucked in a sharp breath through my teeth.

"That hurt." I groaned.

"I'm sorry, Wouldn't that normally?" Potter asked with a raised brow. Oh look, Potter made a funny.

"Normally, yes. I was just making sure I wasn't dreaming." My voice was still snide. Old habits are so hard to break.

"Why would you be dreaming of getting your clothes tailored?"

"Have you ever been pricked by a pin? Not very comfortable especially when the man is way too close for comfort." I stated with a roll of my eyes. "Name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy and you are?" I held out my hand for an introduction. Of course everyone and their pet owls knew Harry Potter the boy who lived and soon the savior of the Wizards, witches, and Muggles.

He took my hand in his and shook it with a large smile. One I hadn't ever seen towards me. "Name's Potter. Harry Potter. Nice to meet you Malfoy."

"Stop smiling like that Potter. It's creepy."

"This is how I smile." He stated with a small shrug and pursed his lips. He let go of my hand and Mr. Stitcherby waltzed back into the room with another robe in hand for Potter. It was weird seeing him smile like that at me. If someone had told me years ago that I would be having a normal conversation with Potter I would have told them to go to Mrs. Pomfrey to get their head checked.

"It's just odd." I mumbled. That innocence Potter had was annoying. He had no idea what was going to happen… and no matter how badly we got off on the wrong foot before. I had to help him now. I can't let my family or my friends end up as death eaters again.

It was the wrong path and the Dark Lord gave no care for us. I can't choose it again.

I can't let them choose it again.

"Your arm ok? You've been rubbing it for a while now." Potter asked me with concern. Absentmindedly I had been rubbing my forearm. There was no mark there anymore but I could still feel it under my skin. Scared it might rise and show everyone that I chose to be a death eater once.

"No, sorry it's fine. I'm just not used to it I guess." That sounded so daft. This was all too weird for me and it was even making my skin crawl being so nice to Potter. Not that it was bad. Just, it didn't feel normal. 8 years of us being rivals and enemies, the jealousy, it was still engraved in my head. "Sorry. I have to go." I left him with a small nod before I ran out of the tailors.

* * *

Ok yes he's a little OOC he has been through war and has gotten a slight reality check. Also sorry I know it's a bit short but been kind of swamped with RL with school and work. Next chapter will be longer I promise.

Please review and tell me what you think.

Edit: (edited the part where they're at Madam Malkin's shop. It had been years and I just now read that part again. Sorry)


	2. Chapter 2: Second First Impressions

Don't own Harry Potter blah blah blah.

**Chapter 2: First Second Impressions**

"You can smell them foul up the air these, _mudbloods_." My father spat the word out like a bad taste in his mouth while he grabbed his handkerchief and covered his nose. Seven years ago I would have probably agreed with him nodding my idiotic head and regurgitating this nonsense. Now after the war… there was little use to following his bigoted logic because I knew where it would get me.

Nowhere

"Now, now Lucius. It's our boy's first day of school." My mother patted my father's shoulder tenderly. She was the one that had talked my father into having me go to Hogwarts. I wasn't really grateful then but now i understood how much of my life that one choice affected. "Draco just listen to your father." I wanted to roll my eyes at her advice, years ago I hung on every word father had said and done. Now? Now I just wanted to get away from them.

"I'm need to get on the train now Father." I didn't realize how unenthusiastic I sounded until the words came out of my mouth.

"Yes. Go on then. You better not disappoint me Draco. You are a Malfoy." Father looked so proud so sure that the words he learned and was telling me were true. That our way the way we leave and treat others would and forever be the right way. What a load of bullocks.

"And Malfoy's must always be perfect." I finished for him knowing what he wanted from me. Father would be a lot harder to convince than Mother would be but I had time… If the time turner didn't send me back to my own timeline that gave me six years with most of that being spent at Hogwarts. I nodded my head at my father before making my way towards the train. I knew of only two men that were crazy enough listen to me. Shit. My heart felt crushed and pulled in my chest at the thought of seeing Dumbledore and Uncle Snape again. I may not have killed Dumbledore but his death was still on my hands and so was Uncle Snape's. I glared at my hands wishing not to see the long thin fingers of my old self again. I was so focused on myself that I hadn't even notice where I was going till I crashed into someone else. "Don't you watch where you're going?" I screamed falling back into a shadow of my old self. I bit my tongue, regretting the tone that had escaped from my lips towards the other person.

"That hurt!" The girl I crashed into screamed from the floor. I knew that voice. The high know it all, stuck up, holier than thou... Granger. I looked down her long brown mess of hair was still the same as always. "Where I'm going? Did you even look where you were going?" Her cheeks were red as she huffed her annoyances. Her bright brown eyes glared at me under that bushy poor excuse for hair.

"Did you Gra.. ?" I almost slipped her name out with that same snide sneer I always gave her. This was so much harder than I thought it would be. I cleared my throat quickly before I continued. "I'm pretty sure I wasn't the only one not paying attention." I added as I leaned over her, motioning towards the book that had fallen from out of her arms from the crash and landed next to her.

Granger flustered at my words. She truly hadn't been paying attention. I had to force down a laugh that tried it's hardest to escape, She had been too busy with her nose stuck in that huge _Howgwarts the History part 2_ book that as usual.

"Sorr…"

"As long as you know it." I cut off her apology. Her brown orbs shot up at mine in shock. Ok that probably wasn't the best thing to say. I knew she was waiting for me to apologize as well but… but it was just so easy to rile the muggle up.

"I'm sorry what was that? " She stared at me with disbelief.

"I said you're forgiven for bumping into me. It _is_ a new robe and all." I sated with a small shrug of my shoulders. "I do hate repeating myself. Are you daft?" I could see her eyes narrow with each word that came out of my mouth. Her small shoulders squared up as she took in a deep breath.

"I'm sorry I can't translate prat. I can't believe I didn't study it before. Never really thought I'd meet one in real life. For your information on etiquette people normally say _sorry_."

"Oh! That is rich coming from you Miss know it all. I don't have to say sorry, you are the one that bumped into me." I was fully aware of what had actually transpired but... I looked back to see my father and mother still standing there staring at me. Judging my interactions and I knew I needed to play it up a bit so I sneered at her, haughtily.

"Excuse me? I don't even know you." That was true. I hadn't really thought about it. I was so caught up in the past that I had forgotten for a second that this was going to be our first encounter and not the first day when we were all headed towards the great hall to be sorted. I poked her between her wrinkled brows pressing against the folds, flattening them.

"Good because it would be a waste to introduce myself to someone like _you_." Merlin I sounded like a selfish brat... oh right, I was one wasn't I? "Obviously you aren't very good at understanding words. You apologized I forgave, simple as that since you were obviously in the wrong. Anyways, you keep that face up you'll turn into a real troll." She smacked my hand away swiftly and I couldn't help but smirk at her actions.

"You pompous twit." I shrugged and reached around her, grabbed her book and plopped it on her lap with a small thunk before I stood up and made my way onto the train.

I didn't even have to look back to know that she had that little snarl on her face.

* * *

I sat down in my carriage, my things squared away and proper but I couldn't relax. I had to come up with a plan. It was needless to say that some mistakes were needed and had to be done again, no matter how much I didn't want to repeat the same mistakes. I was already beginning to make new ones.

I began to map everything in my head. At least what I knew of.

This year

Potter is in the carriage towards the back with Weasel king

I meet him. Make a snide comment. Make a snide comment. Make a snide comment.

Try to make friends with Potter but he refuses.

Make fun of Granger and Weasel king.

I get put in Slytherin, of course. Harry whispers something about not wanting to be in Slytherin to the hat. Or at least that was the rumors that were running around.

Potter gets placed into Gryffindor.

My thoughts began to jumble together. I couldn't fully remember my first year.

Oh I tried to duel Potter.

Was in potions class with him.

Potter becomes a seeker after the whole remembrall incident…

An idea popped into my head as I remembered the remembrall Longbottom had received from his mother. Without the ball incident, Potter would have never been seen and placed as seeker. Especially not his first year. Furthermore, Longbottom had lost his toad on the train, which started the whole mess of Granger meeting Potter. I wracked my brain as I tried to remember all the significant sections of Harry Potter's life. There were a few things I did that I could remember but it was hard to fully understand where each point affected the future. I ran my fingers through my hair and groaned in frustration. The things I do to make up for my past. There was no energy or want in bullying Longbottom anymore but with Weasel king. Now that, was a different story.

I shook my head at the possibility if I didn't make sure things went the way they were supposed to... no, I needed to get that toad away from Longbottom.

The door to my carriage opened as two figures made their way in. Crabbe and Goyle plopped onto the bench across from me with a stupid grin plastered on their sugar and chocolate covered faces. Their arms were filled with snacks and treats. I leaned over and plucked a few wrapped caramels and pumpkin pasties from the two of them.

I plopped a caramel into my mouth savoring the soft taste of butter and cream. It was small, simple, but it had always been my favorite for just that reason and the boys knew that. I wasn't too fond of Crabbe and Goyle now but I had to keep up a few appearances.

"Hey Draco." Before Crabbe could finish his sentence on whatever he was going to ask, I stopped him.

"We need to hide a toad." The two furrowed their brows at my statement but agreed nonetheless.

We made our way towards the center cars searching for Longbottom and his toad. Every student there was beaming about their excitement to find out what house they were going to be sorted into. Some praying that of all the houses they wouldn't be sorted into Hufflepuff. I looked around checking each and every seat in the cars looking for the toad when I finally got a sight on Longbottom. He sat there laughing away with that stupid look of his. I raised my hand signaling Crabbe and Goyle to hang back as I scanned the room, instantly catching a sight of Granger. She sat one row in front of Neville with her nose once again buried inside that stupid book.

I was going to have to wait till Longbottom was away from his toad at least for a second and she was close enough the toad. I would need to have Crabbe and Goye move him before I could take the toad.

I motioned the two towards Longbottom.

"Do you want us to take care of him?" Goyle asked. After the ordeal that happened during the second war, I was wearier of what their meaning of 'taking care of' meant nowadays.

"No! Just distract him a little. Take his wand and play keep away for a bit. I'll get the damn toad." Crabbe and Goyle nodded their heads and made their way towards the back of the car where Longbottom was sitting. I couldn't tell for sure if it was disappointment or not but it was beginning to worry me. Thankfully the two listened pretty well when it came to orders. They grabbed his wand and tossed it around above his head leaving his toad unguarded just as I needed.

"Give it back!" Longbottom whined as Crabbe and Goyle tossed the wand back and forth to each other. Granger looked up from all the commotion and before everyone knew it Goyle had jumped into a sprint out of the car into the next with the wand in hand.

"Give that back to him!" Granger yelled out her face scrunched. She jumped out of her seat to help out. I couldn't have that happen. Not just yet at least. I made my way to her stopping her in her tracks. Granger's face contorted into what looked like pure annoyance. "What do you want?"

I pulled every ounce of pride I had and pushed it out the window. "You were right… I'm…" Ugh it was a lot worse than when I had said it to Potter earlier today. She tapped her foot on the floor, a sign of her thinning patience. "Sorry for bumping into you earlier." I wanted to die. It was absolutely embarrassing having to apologize to Granger no less. Not because she was a muggle but because it was just Granger. I reached behind me till I felt the little slimy mass and grabbed it.

Hermione Granger stood there like a statue, her brows were knitted and a look of confusion filled her face.

Before she could actually say anything, I stuffed the toad into my pocket and quickly turned on the balls of my feet and briskly walked my way back towards my carriage ignoring the stares that some people were giving me. I could feel my ears burn like a tomato and this whole instance. I needed to get away and the best look I could give the prying eyes was a bright red 'Sod off' look that didn't feel as threatening as I had wished it was.

Crabbe who had stayed behind, just looked at me like I was an alien he never knew existed… or with him I guess it would be a stalk of celery. I nudged my head over towards Goyle's direction signaling we were done with the plan.

"Draco you're bright red." I could feel my flush brighten.

"Shut up and go finde Goyle." I snapped. His trap was still open like a gaping fish but he nodded his head at my words and took off after Goyle.

Great now I had Goyle and Crabbe question my sanity and they weren't that smart in the first place.

I sighed with annoyance. Now this part of the task was complete, all I had to do was wait for Longbottom to see that his precious toad was missing and for Granger to take up arms to help find the little bastard. I could feel my lips turn upwards at the thought.

I waited for Crabbe and Goyle to make their way back into my carriage.

I wanted to smack myself in the face. I had forgotten something. How could I be so stupid?

There was another matter I had to deal with. One that I had forgotten about until I had grabbed the toad and sat down in my carriage.

It was the moment I had first made fun of Weasel king. In all honesty I had completely forgotten about the incident, that was how much I actually cared about trying to be nice to the Weasel. I shivered at the thought.

Thankfully being nice to his was not going to be an issue... at least not yet. I groaned internally at the thought. It felt like this day was longer than a normal day and I was starting to feel exhausted from all the planning. I could hear the thundering of Crabbe and Goyle's footsteps towards me and I forced the 'I'm holier than thou' attitude back onto my face.

I couldn't let the two know that I was any different from normal. It would be bad if they went and told their families or mine that something was off about me… or that I was going soft.

The door opened and I plastered a haughty smile on my face. Theirs however was filled with confusion and slight worry. They had been talking about it already it seemed.

"Draco… about earlier." Crabbe stated nervously, trying his hardest to find the right words… well this was a sight I never thought I would see in two lifetimes. I raised my hand to stop him from continuing I didn't want to ruin the moment with him actually saying something stupid as usual.

"If it's about me saying I'm sorry to the Muggle then save it. I have a plan to humiliate her later and it'd be stupid to tell you about it. It's not like you two would understand it anyways." I rolled my eyes and stuck up my nose at them.

The dim bulbs in their heads flickered for a bit before they both nodded their heads accepting my answer.

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Goyle while Crabbe rubbed his loudly grumbling stomach. I jumped up to my feet and sighed loudly in annoyance before giving them a look telling them they were idiots.

"Are you daft? We're going to go find Harry Potter." I stated as I walked out of my carriage towards Potters. If I remembered correctly it was… this one. I peered into the window just to make sure I was correct. I was. There sat the Weasel with his dirty red hair stuffing his face like a fat kid in a candy store. I was now starting to realize how Uncle Snape felt all those years.

I took in a deep breath before opening the door with a smug look on my face. Harry looked at me with familiarity.

"Oh! It's you. Draco Malfoy right?" Ron snickered at my name as before. I snarled at him.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. Red hair, freckles, and hand me down clothes… you're a Weasley." I turned towards Potter who looked confused about my actions now. The confusion didn't last long before it was replace with anger. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort."

"I think I can figure out the wrong sort for myself." He returned my snarl as he sided with his new best friend. I looked down at the rat, Weasley's stupid fat rat… I cocked my head and stared at the rat.

"Stop staring at Scabbers."

"I wasn't looking at your stupid fat rat Weasly." I reassured with a sneer. The rat stopped in its tracks and its little beady eyes stared at me. Questioning whether or not I knew his secret and if he should kill me. I needed to play safe with that thing. I didn't even wait for his response before I made my way out of their carriage and back to mine.

I plopped my derriere onto the bench and threw my head back against the wall with a painful thud.

This was a lot more exhausting that I ever thought was possible. And I wasn't sure if what I was doing was even the right thing. I had made most of the calculations but there was no possible way to fully know the outcome of my actions except to wait.

I hopped to Merlin i was doing the right thing.

Salazaar this going to be a very long ride.

"Have you seen a toad? Someone lost his on the train." I heard Granger ask as she passed my carriage.

The toad croaked almost in response for help and I pulled the guy out of my pocket with a sigh.

"Stop looking at me like that."

* * *

AN: Please review... I work faster with reviews.

and yes sorry right Hermione has brown not green. I actually don't really remember why I thought she had green.


	3. Chapter 3: Remembrall

I don't own Harry Potter

**Chapter 3: Remembrall**

"You know I would have instantly said Slytherin but I feel you might do well in Gryffindor." The hat's words echoed in my mind. The hat, unlike before actually made it to my head and sat there. Conversing with me.

"Don't be fucking mental." I groaned under my breath. "I don't want to be in Gryffindor with all those goodie two shoes. Put me in Slytherin, like you're supposed to before I burn you into ash."

"Touchy, touchy." The hat whispered before it screamed at the top of its voice. "SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherin table roared at the announcement. I made my way to the table and chin wagged about odds and ends till my ears picked up what I needed to hear.

"Potter, Harry!" Professor McGonagall called out into the Great Hall. The room hushed as everyone waited to see the famous Potter and desperately hoping that wonder boy was going to be placed in their houses.

Potter stood up meekly his head hung down near his shoulders as he slunk his way up the stairs in front of everyone who waited with baited breaths and shuffled his way onto the stool. I already knew the answer… I just hoped it stayed that way.

"Gryffindor!" The great hall filled with celebrations as Gryffindor house gained the famous Harry Potter into their ranks. I let out a small sigh of relief.

Potter gets into Gryffindor. Check. At least that was going the way it was supposed to. I had to keep a mental checklist and today was becoming harder and harder to keep track of.

"Everyone please follow your prefects back into your homes. That will be all" Professor Dumbledore stated with a smile on his lips. I however stayed behind and waited.

"Draco?" Uncle Snape stopped next to me with concern in his eyes. "Something wrong?" How was I going to tell him about everything without looking like a loon?

"I need to talk to you." I had to mentally stop myself from rubbing my forearm again. It was a bad habit that had begun after I had gotten the mark but Uncle Snape had caught it. He frowned at the gesture and pulled me aside away from prying eyes.

"What is on your arm Draco?" His voice was dark and disapproving but it was also filled with fear.

"Not a Dark Mark if you're wondering." I stated tired of all the facts bottled up in my head. Uncle Snape's mood lightened with relief at those words.

"Of course not. That would be impossible." He told himself out loud.

"No, I had one before." His eyes quickly shot me a look of confusion. There was no way for me to get that without the Dark Lord. "And I know about you and Dumbledore." Uncle Snape went stiff at my confession as worry filled his features. He grabbed my arm and pulled up the robe to see. Nothing but my pale forearm, there was no mark of what I had said to be true.

"You don't know what you're talking about Draco. Do not make stupid assumptions."

" I need to talk to Dumbledore, Uncle. I need to talk to both of you. Now." I stressed. I'm sure he just saw me as the petulant child he's know forever. The 12 year old spoiled brat. Something flickered past in his eyes that I couldn't fully grasp, but after a few moments he nodded his head.

"If this is some prank Draco." Uncle Snape seethed as he had me follow him down the corridors.

"Not after everything…" I muttered under my breath but I couldn't even finish the sentence correctly. I wanted to forget the look on the Dark Lord's face as he burned the mark in my arm. When he threatened to kill my family, for me to kill. Uncle Snape stopped in his tracks and turned around his wand out and pointed it towards me.

"Who are you?" I couldn't keep up the childlike facade anymore.

"I'm from the future." It really sounded more loony than it did in my head. His wand faltered for a second before it was trained right back at my face again.

"That is impossible. There is no spell that can actually send you back in time, at least not in your past body and never for a long period of time."

"True, but there is the Time Turner."

"How do you know about that? And even if that was possible it only goes back for at most a day in the past. There would have to be two of you." I shook my head. That was how it normally worked. I couldn't even tell him how this happened because I for one still hadn't had the slightest clue. I told him how I had turned the necklace and how it had broken in my hands leaving me here in the past. "How old are you then?"

"18."

* * *

"It's quite a marvelous thing how fate works." Dumbledore chattered on.

"I wouldn't say fate per say." I replied with a small twist of my lip. After seven years I still couldn't understand some of the things the old bat had said.

Dumbledore shook his head at my words. "No my boy, It is fate that you stepped on that time turner Professor McGonagall has in her possession. That action alone along with your past has brought you back here. Is that not the action of fate?"

"I guess."

"Dumbledore, if what the boy says is true then it could bring us an advantage for what's to come." Uncle Snape argued as he wrung his hands. His eyes glittered a little at the hope of once and for all taking down the Dark Lord. I hadn't told them the whole truth but enough that they could get a gist of what I had gone through.

"Yes that would be very advantageous although messing with time can alter our universe to fall into different results and different outcomes. " Dumbledore stated in deep thought while he stroked his long white beard in thought. "What have you done differently or what was different?" He asked.

"Was nice to Potter, Kidnapped a toad, bumped into Granger earlier than I remembered, stared at …never mind, almost got sorted into Gryffindor of all things, and now I'm here, telling all of this to you." Uncle Snape looked at me with concern over the name I had just refused to say. It wasn't the time. "I have also noticed that certain things from the past are essential in the outcome of the future." I tapped my finger against my chin and thought back to the events of today. "I don't know if the minor changes have done anything so far but I know some outcomes although changed stayed the same as long as I pretend to be the same insolent child I should be now."

"Why do you say that?" Dumbledore asked. I had to think about the answer.

"Because without certain actions the outcome wouldn't be the same, which would change how Potter saves the world." I shrugged at my own words. I was tired of having to think about it and it was easier said that if I thought about it rationally… unlike I normally would have, every action had a reaction. "Without Longbottom missing his toad, Granger would have never met Potter and Weasley." I stated. I had already known that much however there was still uncertainty of if I had gone about it the right way.

"So what is it you plan to do?" I shook my head at his question.

"I don't know… but I want to stop the Dark Lord… at least before…" Dumbledore raised his hand stopping me mid sentence.

"Spoilers. I do hate them, takes all the fun out of life and I fear knowing too much will also change the history of our timeline and the outcome of the War you say will happen in seven years time. Whether it is good or bad is unseen but I was never one for knowing much about my own future." He stated as he reached into a small bowl and popped a yellow candy into his mouth.

"But think of the…"

"Severus my dear friend, I understand that you wish to make amends for your past and get revenge over her death, but think about the consequences that can unfold from this boy's past being shaken. Patience is something you have held on to dearly Severus, do not let one glimmer take that away from you." He clasped his own hands in front of him and smiled like a loving grandfather to the both of us. "You have a rare chance Draco."

"Don't fuck it up?" Dumbledore's bushy silver brow quirked up at my use of words.

" I forget how old you really are but no. It is your choice on what you do with the knowledge in your own mind. The fact that you came to us in seek of help was a step in the direction you seemed to want." I nodded my head. "Please Severus if you can show Mr. Malfoy back into his dorms."

As we walked down the hallway back to the dorm in silence, Uncle Snape stopped suddenly in front of me. I had to screech to halt almost tripping over myself to not slam into him.

"Uncle?"

"Do not call me that while we are here, Draco. Furthermore, " He pulled out his wand and placed the edge against my throat. "What is it you want to tell me? I know that look Draco. Spill it." I pushed his wand away with the back of my hand before I stared at him in the eyes.

"There's something odd about Professor Quirrell. Don't you think?" That was all I was going to say, nothing more was needed without perfect calculations and right now. Uncle Snape narrowed his eyes asking for more but when I wouldn't budge on indulging him with more information he raised his wand and smoothly motioned to the painting of my dormitory.

* * *

The days passed and I continued the days gaining higher marks than even Granger, gaining solid points for Slytherin house. I could feel her eyes glare at me in anger and it felt good being able to annoy the girl without even saying a word. Granted I had an advantage, seven years of practice and knowledge that one couldn't learn from just books.

Potter was still not in Professor Snape's favor though he seemed a little softer towards the chosen one than he was in the past. All in all things seemed pretty monotonously normal. There were a few unkind words that I would toss around towards Potter and Weasley, but never as vehemently as I had before. There was no true animosity left in me, though there may have been some in them.

Breakfast was probably my favorite meal today our plates were full of treats, eggs, and bangers. I had to sneak over to the Professor's tables to steal some coffee. Goyle and Crabbe looked at me as if I was loony for craving the black sludge, but I didn't care. Tea never woke me up as much as coffee did. I stopped what I was doing when I heard the owls come in with the mail. If memory served correctly, it was around this time that Longbottom received that stupid ball.

"Look, Neville's got a Remembrall." My ears perked up at the sound of the declaration. I hopped up off the bench and made my way towards the Gryffindor's table. I could hear Crabbe and Goyle's thundering footsteps behind me.

"I've read about those. The smoke turns red when you've forgotten something."

"The problem is I don't remember what I've forgotten." Neville whined. I grabbed the ball from his hands and tossed it to Crabbe with a light flick of my wrist.

"Give it back Malfoy!" Potter screamed at me threateningly. I turned around and gave him a small sneer. I was starting to get used to sneering again, the hours in the boys bathroom practicing had been helping.

"What's going on here?" I turned to see Professor Mcgonagall's scowling face. It was harsher than I remembered or I hadn't had the brain when I was younger to fear her.

"Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor." I snatched it out of Crabbe's hands and tossed the Remembrall onto the table.

"Just looking." I stated with a small shrug and gave the old bat the kindest smile and puppy dog eyes I could muster without vomiting.

We made our way to the field. First years weren't allowed to ride their brooms without monitors and it had been, needless to say, irritating that I couldn't just get on my broom and soar. It was exhilarating to say the least. Freedom.

I never really wanted to be in Quidditch, it was more Father's idea but as the years passed I somewhat enjoyed it.

"Now stand next to your brooms." Madam Hooch's booming voice pulled me from the thoughts of my past. "Stick out your right hand over your broom and say 'UP!"

My broom jumped into my hand and I smiled. It had welcomed me about as fast as it did Potter. I looked over at him with a small smile that was met with his and I remembered. This wasn't a time for fun... but what could a little hurt?

"Stop smiling Potter. It's creepy." I groaned and forced my own down.

" Same could go for you Malfoy." I broke down laughing at his words. It was true I could feel my face tense between a scowl and a laugh that I probably looked mental.

"I think he's gone mad." Weasley whispered to Potter.

"Mr. Malfoy, flying lessons are not funny! It can be very dangerous." I sucked in my breath forcing myself to calm down at Madam Hooch's warnings.

"Yes… pfft… Madam Hooch." She gave me a warning glare while everyone in the class looked at me like I needed to be in a padded cell.

"Now everyone mount your brooms. Very good Mr, Malfoy, Mr. Potter excellent form. Now everyone on the count of three kick off, hover and come back down. One, Two…" As on cue Longbottom's broom flew him up and with a sickening crack he came down onto the floor exactly as he did before. Broken wrist.

Madam Hooch said a few 'kind' words and they both hobbled off to see Madam Pomfrey. Ok, I had to admit; it was still pretty funny the second time around and I couldn't contain my laughter.

"Shut up Malfoy." Parvati hissed at me for my laughter.

"Did you see his face? " Pansy chimed in… That was my line and apparently I didn't even need to say anything, the event was still moving through time with the same outcome. "Didn't know you liked fat crybabies Parvati." I made my way over to Longbottom's Remembrall and held it in the sun.

"Isn't this that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him?" I held it up a little higher as If I was admiring it for myself.

"Give it here, Malfoy." Said Harry and in that instant everyone had shut up. All eyes were on us.

"No, I think I'll leave it for Longbottom to find it himself." I sneered before I jumped up on my broom and took off. "Come and get it Potter!" I screamed. I could hear Granger scream at him, telling he would get in trouble. I hoped that he wouldn't listen to her. I turned around to see him shake his head and kicked off the ground. A small smile formed on my lips as he faced me midair.

"Give it here. Or I'll knock you off that broom!"

"Seriously Potter you think that would scare me?" He leaned forward and shot at me as quickly as I remembered. I twisted my body to the right and twirled out of his way. "Come on Potter, you can do better!" I screamed at him.

"There's No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy." Potter snarled. I rolled my eyes at his empty threats.

" Then come and get it!" I smirked and shot off, I turned to make sure he was following, when he was I continued on. I zoomed forward pulling on the broom handle to fly up into the sky. The Remembrall stayed firmly in my left hand, I needed to make sure Potter saw it. This wasn't how it went before but curiosity bubbled in my mind and I couldn't just let that go. I wanted to see how good he was now compared to before.

I twisted and turned out of his grasps before I threw it in the direction I needed it to go. He leaned on his broom and flew down chasing after the Remembrall with all his might. I followed suit. Neck and neck just a foot off the ground, my heart was beating so fast I could almost taste the adrenaline pumping in me veins.

Potter's arm reached out and I pulled back. Watching him grab it at the very last second before tumbling on the ground. My heart stopped as he laid there for a second. He wasn't moving. I jumped off my broom and raced towards him.

"HARRY POTTER!" I stopped in my tracks as Professor McGonagall screamed his name.

Potter stood up. His shoulders were hunched over but that was more because of the Professor than anything. Thankfully, nothing seemed broken and I sighed in relief.

"It wasn't his fault." Patil interjected hoping to save Potter for detention.

"Be quiet, Ms. Patil."

I quickly turned on my heels to join the others when someone cleared their throat at me. That hadn't happened before. I slowly turned around towards Professor McGonagall with a small smile. Confused by the change of events. I had changed something.

"Yes?"

"Don't think you're getting away that easily Mr. Malfoy." She pointed behind her and my eyes widened at the sight.

"Quite." The thick drawl on Uncle Snape's voice meant one thing… He wasn't happy at all. He wasn't here last time so what changed now? Had he been watching me, making sure I wouldn't fuck up?

"Professor?" I asked tentatively. I watched as he wrung his hands with that stern look on his face. Worry consumed me. I looked around the field and saw Granger with a small smile at what she thought was justice in play.

" Come with me Malfoy. Minerva, I'm sure you can handle your own students." He grabbed my arm and dragged me into the halls away from prying ears. "Do you have a brain? Or is your head empty between the ears?"

"Sorry?"

"I'm asking if you are stupid, boy." He growled.

"He needed to be put on the quidditch team. That was the way it happened… well not exactly, but, why are you here?" my brows knitted together to try and form some reasons that weren't of him waiting for the opportune time to kill me.

"I was making sure you weren't going to do anything stupid which you've already done." He stopped for a second before he looked at me questioningly. "What do you mean he's going to be on the quidditch team? First years aren't allowed to play."

"After that… do you really think Professor McGonagall's going to sit by and let him go to waste?" Uncle Snape stood there in thought for a second and sneered.

"No. Knowing Minerva she would not. That is why I'm going to put you on the team as well." I was going mad. He didn't just say what I thought he had said.

"Um… sorry… I don't think I heard you correctly, Professor."

"Seeker. Must I repeat myself?" He groaned in annoyance. I waved my hands frantically in front of me.

"I… I can't." He raised his hand cutting off my plea's.

"Don't be idiotic I saw you fly. I'm sure you will manage." I watched him turn around with almost a skip in his step. He wasn't much of a fan of Potter, that much I knew but for him to come to me and do this...

Bollocks. This wasn't supposed to happen.

reviews = faster writing


	4. Chapter 4: The Duel, The Blood, The Girl

I don't own Harry Potter… I really should be working on other things but the beginning scene was stuck in my head and I needed to write it.

**Chapter 4: The duel, The blood, and The girl**

"Draco?" I opened my eyes and smiled. Hermionie laid there agains my chest with a smile on her face that I was sure matched mine. "What's wrong? You were mumbling in your sleep."

I shook my head and place a small kiss on the top of her head.

"Nothing's wrong. Just a really bad dream." One where I thought I was back in my 11 year old body. Her head tilted in my direction with a quirk of her brow. Her long brown hair was frizzy like a mane that framed her face. I pushed some of her hair aside and caressed her cheek. She felt so warm, so real. I shook my head again as I stared at her doe brown eyes. This wasn't real. There was no way the real Granger would be here with me.

Her hand covered mine and a glimmer dragged my line of sight to her hand. The large diamond that had been in our family for centuries sat on her hand like it belonged there. I was surprised my family allowed this to continue.

"We've been married for a year now Draco, you can't hide anything from me. What are you worried about?" She pouted and it was just too cute, I wanted to swallow her whole. I take that back, fuck them. This dream was too good to pass up. I leaned in and kissed her.

Her soft lips gave way to my advances with a low moan that sent a shiver down my spine. She tasted like spearmint it was a little too real. I pulled away as her eyes fluttered dreamily.

"Did you brush your teeth?" Hermione's hands clamped over her mouth, her eyes shot open in worry.

"Did I not brush it enough?" She quickly sat up and flung her legs off the bed trying to escape. She wasn't fast enough before I grabbed her arm and pulled her back into bed, back into my arms. Savoring the smell of her. It wasn't real but it smelled real. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the nape of her neck with a small nip.

"You taste fine." He ears flushed red at the tips at my words. She smacked my arm playfully.

"Stop it." Her skin was so clear I wanted to mark it as my own.

"Not a chance. I hope you're ready for your punishment Granger." I leaned in for another kiss when she pushed me away with a small pout.

"Malfoy" she corrected.

"You're right, I like that better." I pulled her close against her body flushed against mine felt so perfect.

"You like it better than Granger?" She eyed me wearily pulling herself out of my grasps. I refused to let her go.

"No I just love the sound of you being Mrs. Hermione Malfoy." I pulled her on top of me, gripping her hips harshly as her long legs straddling my hips. The light pink silk chemise she wore shimmered in the light. Her peaked breasts pushed against the soft fabric asking to be caressed.

"Draco." She moaned. "Draco, Draco, Draco." Her voice dropped a few octaves.

"Draco."

My eyes flew open and all I could do was groan in disappointment as Goyle stood over my bed. That was not at all the most comforting view to wake up to. In fact it was fucking awful. Who the fuck wants to wake up to his face? I looked around the room welcomed by the silver and green of our dorm room. Fuck. It was such a nice dream.

"What do you want Goyle. It better be damn fucking important for waking me."

"You were groaning in your sleep, and you told me to wake you up today because you had something to do." I looked past Goyle's massive body to the calendar that hung on our wall. I had crossed off dates the first day I was back of the events I could remember. I stared at the date wracking my brain for what I had marked it off for. The days had been already melting together and I was starting to forget their significance, which was bad since it was only the second week of our first year.

Duel. How could I forget? I didn't know if that played any real outcome but I couldn't change much of my interactions. What happened during flight class was an indication of how much one event could alter history.

I couldn't help but remember the dream I had. My face flushed while remembering her perked breasts as she moaned in arousal. This is what sucked most about having an 18-year-old brain in an 11 year old body and I was extremely thankful that I slept on my side, I was at full attention and I didn't want to deal with the embarrassment of it being known.

I couldn't fully understand why of all things I had a sex dream about Granger. She was fun to poke fun of and get into tiffs with but nothing in _that_ range. Right? For me to even consider marrying her 10 years from now was insane… her soft lips fluttered back into my mind.

It was the best dream I had in months… no years, the last time I had a good dream had to be when I was a 5th year. Before…

I shook my head of all those thoughts. Willing my, thoughts back to the Dark lord and what I wanted… no, needed to do. I quickly rolled out of bed, out of the warmth and into the day.

After class during supper I waltz over to Potter with the best sneer I could muster. "Enjoying your last meal Potter?"

"You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you." Potter stated coolly.

"Duel, tonight in the trophy room. Wands only. Pick a second I'll pick Crabbe. Midnight" I didn't even remember what I had said before but I just stated what was needed. Straight, simple, no sentences needed.

"I'll be his second." Weasley chimed in. I nodded my head and turned around

"Good, whatever. Couldn't give a damn." I wave my hand brushing off his words.

I took a step forward only to bump into Granger who was giving me a cold disapproving look. I needed to get out of there before I lost my nerve. I pushed her aside roughly and continued out of the dining hall. The rest of the day came slowly. I stared at the clocks every ten minutes wishing the day would go faster giving a few glares to Potter throughout the day, but aside from that this day was going on at a snails pace.

Finally the clock struck 11 o'clock, and I made my way out of the dorms and waved down Filch.

"What are you doing out here boy! You know you shouldn't be roaming around at this time of night. Wait till I."

"Theres a few first years that are planning to meet in the trophy room. I just thought you needed to know that. I don't know what they are planning."

"Trophy room is it?" I nodded my head as I watched him and his filthy cat race off into the distance. There was that I thought to myself before I headed back into the dorms.

* * *

"Kill him!" Aunt Bellatrix screeched in my ear. My wand dropped slightly as I stared at Dumbledore. His eyes were kind, kinder than I ever deserved. I... I can't.

"KILL HIM!" She screamed louder and shriller than before piercing my ears as I watched Dumbledore's eyes as they glazed over with death. I watched his body fall off the ledge.

I wanted to scream but nothing came out.

I sat straight up off my bed and the cool air chilled my sweat soaked skin. Bangs clung to my face and my heart raced with panic. It was just a dream.

"Catch the ball Malfoy!" Flint scowled as he slammed the bat into the beater in my direction. I had almost forgotten how much of a wanker Flint was. I grabbed the broom and swerved out of the way almost a few seconds too late.

"Are you fucking kidding me? No I'm not going to catch a fucking bludger." Flint's face turned into a dark shade of red. He looked like he would pop a vein. I was in for it now. Flint had a certain way of punishing those who didn't listen to his way. A dark smile crept on his face.

"If you can deal with 10 bludgers and catch the snitch I'll think about putting you in the game." I could hear his tone. I wasn't going to be getting out of practice in one piece. "And no crying to daddy over this."

"Fine. I'll play by your stupid game Flint." I snarled holding my head high. Flint sneered at me as he grabbed the golden snitch and tossed it in the air.

"Boys." Flint pointed at me with a bright smile. "Catch the bridy."

I tilted the broom and jetted off in the air, chasing after the snitch. It was hard to follow at first but I couldn't fail. I could hear the bludgers zoom towards me. I twisted and turned avoiding what I could but I wasn't fast enough as one slammed into my ribs. Pain seared through my side but I held on to the broom with all my might. Another slammed into my head and the world rang in my ears. I could feel a trickle of warmth run down my face. Everything was turning red. It hurt like hell. No I couldn't stop here. I needed to catch that stupid little ball.

Gold glittered in the corner of my eye and I shifted my weight to the right and leaned forward.

"That was only three Malfoy!" Someone screamed. I hadn't been counting. I needed to get this ball fast. I leaned further forward, increasing my speed. I was in arms reach of the snitch. I reached my arm out and pain shot through my shoulder, pushing me off course.

The snitch turned and fell strait down and I followed suit. Two more bludgers swept past me but I was able to avoid them this time. The blood in my eye was hindering my sight but I couldn't wipe it away without loosing sight of the golden goal. I winced as another hit my leg my arm reached out and grabbed the ball. It fluttered in my hand and I quickly pulled the broom avoiding the ground and a horrible accident. I ducked my head in relief only to hear another bludger narrowly miss my head.

"Not bad Malfoy." I jumped off the broom with a small sigh as I held the snitch to show Flint. He clicked his tongue against his teeth with a small smile. "There's still one left. though" He snarled as he slammed the bat into the last bludger. Everything from breakfast forced itself into my throat, mixing with the blood in my mouth. "Get cleaned up. You're on the team." I forced myself to swallow the bile and blood. I couldn't let them get the better of me.

"Gee... thanks." I spat.

* * *

"Have you seen the shiner on Malfoy?" The whispers chattered around me. I held my head high with a large sneer on my face, which was a lot more painful than it looked. I ignored the wankers around me and made my way to charms class.

"Wingardium Leviosa Just a swish and a flick." Professor Flitwick motioned with his wand for us to mimic. It was horribly boring. I have already been doing more difficult spells than this stupid crap. I leaned back in my chair and relaxed. Not like I needed to actually try in these classes anymore.

I looked over at Granger as she flicked her wand. Probably recited the spell over and over in her head. Her little brown brows furrowed and knitted leaving a small wrinkle that just asked to be poked.

I wanted to slam my head into the desk at the thought. Draco Malfoy does not have the hots for a muggle like Hermione Granger. Her eyes flicked at me with a small cock of her head and I could feel my ears and cheeks burn. Damn it, one dream and I get all giddy like a damn girl.

"I know you like me and all Granger but stop staring. I'm out of your league." I gave her one of my sneers as she huffed an annoyed sigh and rolled her eyes before she went back to her levitation charm.

Kill me now. I was starting to realize that this was becoming more and more like a prison.

"Wingadiam leviossa." Weasley flicked his wrist like an idiot causing Granger to sigh again before she propped herself up and took in a deep breath.

"No it's levi-oh-sah not levio-sa, you're pronouncing it wrong."

"You do it then if you're so good at it." He replied snidely. I watched from the corner of my eye as she recited the spell perfectly with the softest flick of her wrist. The feather levitated in the air.

"Very good Ms. Granger! 10 points for Gryffindor." Granger held her head high with a triumphant smug look on her face as Professor Flitwick clapped his hands.

"It's levi-oh-sah not levio- sa." I perked up at the words of familiarity. Weasley was making fun of Granger when she had corrected his horrid spell casting. "Honestly no wonder she doesn't have any friends." Annoyance grew in me and before I knew it I had stomped my way towards Potter and Weasel arse with a snarl plastered on my face.

I had seen Granger as she stood right behind them, hearing the crap he had said. The way her lip quivered reminded me of the time I had called her a mudblood. I watched as she pushed past the dumb redhead, her eyes glazed with tears from his words.

"I think she heard you." Potter stated, regret pouring in his voice. I couldn't think before I acted and pushed into Weasley hard with my shoulder.

"Didn't see you there. Weasley. Then again why would I not like you're special or anything." I looked down at my robe and patted it down as if it was covered in dirt. "Ugh, I got poor all over me now. This is never going to wash off." I snarled. "I'm going to have to ask for a new one. Can't have one smelling like a Weasley now can I?"

" Stop it Malfoy."

"No Potter I don't think I will." I squared up my shoulders at him. "Why should I? Because your friend's feelings are hurt by my words?" I faked a small pout and rubbed my eyes to mimic Weasley. "The idiotic buffoon shouldn't say anything he can't take himself." I turned around and stormed off. I didn't have the slightest on why I had just done that. Granger and I weren't friends; we barely like each other so why did I do that? I could hear the conversation continue as I walked away from the two.

" What's got his wand in a twist?" Ron snarled loudly so that I would hear it. I really wanted to walk back and sock him in the face.

"I… I think he was telling you to be nicer to Hermione…"

"As If I would care about some muggleborn like her." I snarled loudly. Just like a child.

"See, Harry, that sod Malfoy couldn't care about anyone."

I kept my head held high even though I could feel my sullen sneering façade break with a bright blush that threatened to rise on my cheeks. The thump of footsteps that followed after me reminded me that Crabbe and Goyle were right behind. There was a third set but I couldn't tell who it was. I stopped and turned around with a sneer.

"What is it?"

"Why are you being so nice to that Mudblood?" Pansy snarled. I rolled my eyes at her words.

"Was I? You might need to get your eyes check Pansy if you think that's what was going on." I snarled back.

"Draco." I couldn't take it anymore I pushed her against the wall with a loud thud and pressed my lips against hers. I needed to know. Her legs weakened at my advances, her lips open and full of want. I quickly pulled away and wiped my lips with the back of my hand.

"It's not the same."

An:

So Draco is becoming more in the, I don't care as long as this gets to where it is mode. Also because of the change in him being a seeker the first year without daddy's money to get on the team, I wanted the team to be a lot more judgmental and pissed that he was able to get on the team during his first year. Sorry if it started getting choppy I just want to finish the first year soon so I can move on to the next few.


	5. Chapter 5: Quidditch

_ Sorry about the last chapter I just kinda vomited that one out in like a day; also fyi this whole story line came about during a drunken chat about Harry potter… soo yeah.

**Chapter 5: Quidditch**

It was a mistake kissing Pansy that day, and I've regretted it since. She was always, always around and it was in one word. Annoying not to mention I was just not in the mood to deal with much of anything. Trying to make sure Potter was alive, checking in with Uncle Snape, and going to Quidditch practice was draining everything I had.

"She's coming this way." Goyle warned and I took off as quick as I could. It was my fault for doing it but you think the slag would get the point after I had ignored her and especially after I had compared her to the troll that Professor Quirrell had let loose in the school a few days ago on Halloween.

Granted, none knew that little bit of info. I had snuck away when the prefects started to herd the rest of the student body to their respective dorms. I knew the three had come in contact with the troll in the past. I couldn't say to what extent but I needed to make sure they came out of it alive.

Those prats were running around like chickens with their heads chopped off before they ran into the troll and locked it in the girls' bathroom. I was beginning to feel how Uncle Snape did about these two duffers. How he didn't string them up by their ankles was beyond me, because at that time I really, really wanted to.

Thankfully the two realized their mistake and unlocked the bathroom, rushing in like the bloody cavalry. I had followed suit pushing the door open just enough to catch what was going on. The troll had swung it's club, Potter jumped onto it's back, stuck his wand up the thing's nose, and Weasley used the wingardium leviosa charm on it's club.

"Stupefy." I whispered the spell under my breath, I couldn't take any chances of them messing up. It wasn't that I didn't trust them; I didn't trust time. A quick red beam of light escaped from my wand and hit the back of the troll's leg. The three idiots were so preoccupied they didn't notice it, which was good for me.

It wasn't going to be enough for a troll to fully put the beast into a stupor, but it was going to be enough to confuse it for even just a second. A second was all they had needed in fact when Weasley dropped his charm and the club came crashing down on the troll's head with a loud thunk.

And now, now the three were stuck together as if they had casted astricus on themselves. The idea of helping without being known was somewhat different for me. In fact, it was down right awful.

I had always loved the attention, still do in fact, and that was a matter that would probably never change. I enjoyed the attention of being the new seeker on the Slytherin quidditch team. It was different than before where I hadn't fully worked for this feeling of accomplishment. Not to mention I was neck and neck with Granger in our grades. Which definitely amused me more than anything.

"Draco!" I heard the shrill calls that pulled me out of my thoughts. Pansy had started to catch up to me and I couldn't let that happen.

Quickly I made my way into Uncle Snape's office, winding and turning down different halls, hoping for the love of Merlin she would lose sight of me. I turned down the next hall and looked back to see if she had me still in her sights. She did not. With a long thankful sigh, I closed the door behind me.

"Was there something you needed Draco?" He drawled. I shook my head with small sigh.

There was only one word needed. "Pansy." I groaned. That was probably the worst thing I could have said to him because his hooked nose twitched and his eyes narrowed at my words leaving me with a chill.

"I am not your sanctuary from dealing with a little girl, Draco. I have important matters to attend to." He said with a snarl of disapproval.

"You, Professor, have been limping since Halloween, I'm guessing you've got a vague idea of what Quirrell is after?" He gave me this look of annoyance that clearly stated that it would have been more helpful if I had given him more details of the whole ordeal. In all honesty I didn't know how much of it would have helped. I didn't know much about how the three had beaten the Dark lord and the stuttering Professor, but I did know that they had gone and faced several trials.

The safety measures the professors had put together to hide some sort of treasure. A stone. What was it Weasley was awarded 50 house points for again? I wondered, wracking my brain for a clearer answer.

Chess. Yes, that was it. A little book caught my eye.

Quidditch Through the Ages. Wasn't that odd, especially being in Uncle Snape's office of all things. It's not like he needed it. Yes, he watched the occasional quidditch match because he was the head of Sytherin house, and the man hated loosing, but he wasn't much a fan of the sport really.

"I believe the gash on my leg serves as a good enough answer. But it seems you already knew that would happen." He was still not happy that I was withholding information but he respected Dumbledore's wishes and had not asked me any more questions than what I had felt was needed.

"I had always wondered, why is it you kept that wound? Could you not go to Madam Pomfrey or use vulnera sanetur?" I picked up the small vial of gillyweed and stared at it. Uncle Snape slammed his hand against his desk.

"Put that down and don't touch anything. I have no time for your foolish endeavors." He hissed. I obliged, placing the vial back to where it was and raised my hands in defeat. He wasn't going to answer my question and I wasn't going to push it.

"Let me at least fix that." I pulled out my wand to preform a simple healing spell when a quick knock on the door grabbed our attention. Uncle Snape quickly motioned me to go his potion supply storage room. I did as I was told and began to close the door behind me when his office door swung open and all I could do was stop moving. It smelled like bat wings and dusty old things, similar to that of Borgin and Burkes.

"Severus, I brought the bandages you asked for." It was Finch. His gravely voice wasn't hard to miss.

"Blasted thing, how are you supposed to keep your eyes on all three heads at once? ... POTTER!" I tried to see what was happening through the crack of the door.

Potter stood there with fear written on his face as Snape's filled with rage and fury.

"I… I was just wondering if I could have my book back." Uncle Snape's face twisted further, displeased with the request.

"GET OUT! OUT!" He screamed and the blur of brown hair fled. He quickly turned to Finch, more composed than he was two seconds ago but he was still more pissed than I had ever seen him before. "I can deal with the rest of it, thank you Finch." The older man nodded his head and left the room. "Come out. Now."

I pushed open the door cautiously. His face was still twisted in anger but not as much as it was a few seconds ago. It was quite horrifying really and it was easy to see that he wanted me to leave.

"Let me at least fix that." I stated pointing to his leg. Uncle Snape's face turned a shade darker with my words.

"Do not pity me boy." He said with a snarl that took me a little by surprise.

"Pity is too far beneath me Professor, I need you healed for tomorrow, and don't ask." He sneered a little before he healed himself.

"What is it you need?" He seethed.

" I need you to teach me." He looked at me like I was getting on the last of his nerves. No matter how much he may have liked me, right now, there was none of that showing in his eyes.

"Out with it already."

His dark brows quirked at my request "I need you to teach me, from now to my fifth year, on how to keep my thoughts and intentions inaccessible from the Dark Lord… or for that matter from Aunt Bellatrix." He had to think about it. "I know too much of the future and I've know what he can do. I can't allow him to gain this knowledge." He seemed to calm down with those words as he stood there in thought over the advantages or disadvantages that would give to their cause. It seemed like the advantages won when he nodded his head in agreement.

"It will not be easy, nor will I be kind." I troubled my lips at his words. I already knew this and the thought of the pain that would be inflicted was a great deterrent. No. I couldn't be sure I would even get another chance after this. I looked down at my arm and I could still feel the ghost of the dark mark on my skin.

"I have already made my choice. " A small smile flickered on his features and as quickly it was there it left. Replacing it with a mix of pride, understanding, and a lot of what looked like enjoyment of revenge. I gulped loudly at the thought.

"We will start in two days, I will talk to Madam Pomfrey in advance along with Dumbledore." My mouth went dry from the idea of it all. He glanced over at his clock noting the time before he looked back at me with a small frown "Go back to the dorms, you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow."

"I wouldn't get your hopes up too much."

"When have I ever?"

* * *

"Oh you have got to be shitting me." I groaned with every fiber of my being as we made out to the field dressed in our quidditch gear. In my hands was another death threat from someone who couldn't spell and that made it really hard to take it seriously. Not to mention I knew who it was from. "Honestly, if people were that pissed off, those wankers should just say it to my face." I crumpled the letter with a snarl, pulled out my wand and said "Incendio." I glared over at Dusselborf, a beater. who glanced at the flame with a sneer that was enough to let me know my suspicions were correct.

"What did you say daddy's boy?" I squared up my shoulders solidifying I was about as tall as his elbows, If not shorter.

"I said, Dusseldolt, be a fucking man and say it to my face, instead of being a fanny about it. Not my fault you're a damn bodge, and next time learn how to bloody spell. I can't take you seriously if you don't. " He turned a bright shade of pink as the others on the team laughed at his humiliation.

"Not bad Malfoy.." Flint stated with a small nod "You better not make me regret putting you on the team." He snarled before he clapped his hands to grab the team's attention. My shoulders slumped in despair. I was going to get my ass kicked again because I knew, Potter needed to get the snitch.

I looked around as Flint gave his speak about how we cant loose even if they've got a new seeker, to decimate them, and I stopped listening until Madam Hooch called Wood and Flint to the center. Everyone took their places and kicked off into the air.

"I want a clean honest game." Madam Hooch stated though she had given Flint a long stare as to emphasize her words to him specifically.

"Like that would happen." The Gryffindors scoffed. It wasn't really that much of a shock we weren't know for our 'sportsmanship', well at least not all of us.

Flint and the other boys hissed at the Gryffindors with their teeth bared. A few of the goody two shoes flinched back their faces twitching with fear, which made us laugh all the harder. Ok I can't help it. It's in my nature.

With the sound of the whistle everyone rushed into the game while I scanned the skies for a hint of gold.

There it was floating right above Potter. I cursed as Potter looked up and noticed it as well. I leaned into my broom and launched off after the snitch as fast as I could. The world flew past me as streams of light, adrenaline pumping in my veins. I didn't have to look to see that Potter was right next to me. The two of us weaving around each other to try and get to the snitch first without getting into a fist fight. With the corner of my eye I could see him gaining an inch over me. Blood rushed to my head, I wanted to win. I really wanted to win.

The snitch took a quick sharp turn to the right and without thinking I shifted to my right almost colliding into Potter. I quickly pulled up at the edge of the broom to gain more air and flipped upside dowN to ease the turn.

Potter however was quicker to the turn than I was and he gained more distance. "Fuck" I groaned pulling myself closer to the broom as humanly possible. I was right behind him when his broom suddenly stopped. I pulled on the broom missing Potter's head by an inch. "Whatch what you're doing you twit!" I screamed zooming past him. There was no response no nothing at my insult. I turned back to see Potter and his broom just sitting out in the open. He wasn't moving. His broom began to shake violently.

I watched as Potter flung back and forth on his broom. It was bucking wildly trying to throw him off. I leaned in and zoomed towards him as fast as mine could let me and reached out my hand to him.

"Grab my hand Potter!" I screamed I wasn't too surprised when Potter gave me a wary look as he expected me to take back my hand when he reached out for it. In all honesty I probably would have a couple years ago. Who am i kidding? I may be an arse but I'm not a fucking loon.

"Why are you helping me?" Potter asked his voice filled with uncertainty.

"Like I'm going to let you fall with the whole school watching." Potter apparently agreed with my explanation and grabbed my arm. I shifted my weight and pulled him up with all the strength a 12 year old could muster, which seemed to be enough, back onto his broom.

Flint screamed, "What the bloody hell are you doing Malfoy!" He was bright red and full of rage at me for helping the opposing team. Potter's broom was no longer defying him. "Go after the fucking snitch before I kick your arse!" His voice was filled with a promise and knowing Flint, he was going to keep it.

If the beating I had to endure was even a hint to what angry was, I really was going to dread what pissed the fuck off was going to feel like. I quickly looked over to the professor's stands to see Snape jumping up and down trying to put out the fire, Quirrell was too distracted now to continue his curse. I turned around to check up on Potter only to see that he was back to chasing after the snitch. I mentally cursed myself at what the future was going to hold.

Seriously this timeline was fucking painful.

I leaned forward and sped off after Potter. The gold speck disappeared and I was so focused on trying to figure out where it went we both tumbled over each other crashing against the ground with a harsh thump. Pain shot through my thigh and arms like lightning. I clench my teeth trying to breath through the pain, mentally forcing myself to breath willing the pain to go away. I could feel something twitch in my hands and my eyes shot open with fear.

Shit what the hell did I do? I quickly tried to take in my surroundings, my head pounding with pain and the weight on my chest wasn't helping.

Wait... Weight? I looked down to see Potter was still down and groaning. He was coming too, I couldn't hesitate. I slammed my hand over Potters face, stuffing the snitch into his mouth before he fully recovered from the fall.

"Get the fuck off me Potter!" I screamed in his ear as loud as I could. He jolted awake coughing for air before the ball fell out of his mouth into his grubby fingers.

"Harry Potter has caught the Golden Snitch! Gryffindor wins the game!" The words echoed around the stadium as the Gryffindors cheered and the Slytherins booed. I laid down on the grass catching my breath ignoring the world.

"You're fucking dead Malfoy!" Someone screamed and truthfully I didn't have the energy to retort back. I had already known this was going to happen.

"Get on with it then." I grumbled before pain exploded from the side of my face, if I wasn't already down that would have done the job. Dusseldolt had laid the first punch and a few of the guys on the team tried pulling the oaf back but not before he got a few kicks in as well. My ribs burned and my stomach felt like a searing hot spike was jabbed into it over and over again. My ears rang and the metallic taste in my mouth only told me that I had probably coughed up some blood.

"Leave him alone!" Someone screamed. I twisted my head over to see Potter standing there with his wand out pointing it at Flint. He held this look I had seen before. He was pissed and I've seen it mainly directed at me so it was odd seeing it pointed to someone else for once. Especially when it was to try and help me. Merlins hat this was embarrassing.

"Stay out of this Potty breath." I snarled the best I could but all that it sounded like was an intelligible groan. A flash of regret filled Potters face for a second as if he was now questioning whether he should let me get my arse kicked. As quickly as it came the look was replaced with determination again. He should have just left me alone, him helping wasn't going to do much good. In fact probably quite the opposite... But I had to admit it was kind of nice having someone do that for me. I groaned at the thought. I didn't need someone to help me especially Potter.

"Shut up Malfoy. I won't say it again. Let him go!" Potter stated with a snarl. His shoulders were squared up and he had puffed out his chest to seem more intimidating. He was being an idiot. It was one against a good ten people.

"Don't get too cocky with yourself because you won Potter." Flint growled. I pushed myself off the ground wincing at the pain, but it wasn't too bad… minus the headache and the urge to toss everything I had for breakfast earlier. "This is our team and we will punish him how we see fit." Flint continued. I had to take the attention off Potter before the dolt got his arse kicked into next week.

"Toss off Potter. I can handle myself, I don't need your damn pity." I spat out a bit of blood, which probably didn't help my case and the pain was starting to sap all the energy I had to stand. "Are we done here?" I asked, glaring at Flint and stood as tall as I could force myself. Flint took a few long strides till he was inches from my face and looked me over.

My cheek burned as Flint slammed his fist into my face. Damn that hurt. "Yeah were done." Flint said after he made sure I looked enough like hell. "Take him to Madam Pomfrey's"

"How kind of you." I spat, my voice oozing with sarcasm. I had to keep all that anger and annoyance that bubbled in my veins. I really wanted to punch Flint's little horse face in. Potter rushed over towards me and grabbed my arm, trying to keep me steady. "Are you deaf Potter I said leave me alone." I tried to pull myself out of the twits grasp but he held on tight.

"Shut up Malfoy before I drop you." Potter said with a sigh. I laughed, quickly regretting the action as pain shot up through my side. He looked at me with a small smirk, readjusting his grip.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Trust me Malfoy, I'm pretty sure that I can find it in myself to drop you if you keep being a prat." I tried to chuckle but the pain shot in my side again.

"Don't make me laugh. It hurts." I groaned clenching my side for support.

"I wanted to say thanks for helping me back there."

"Shut up Potter." I groaned. Potter left it at that but the smug smile on his face made me regret letting him help me. "Wipe that look off your face, you look like a horses arse."

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say Malfoy. Now shut up." Potter replied with a small shrug, that smile still on his face.

* * *

An: Sorry about the lack of Dracomine in this chapter there will be in the next one.


	6. Chapter 6: Popular?

Sorry for the lateness. Been super busy IRL School and what not, anyways as usual. I don't own Harry Potter, blah blah blah.

**Chapter 6:Popular**

"What is your name?"

"Draco Malfoy"

"Do you serve Voldermort?"

"Ye-yes!" I replied through short breaths trying to force my words through the pain that suddenly riddled my sides. "I will al-always serve him." I spat out, tears burning my eyes. I wasn't crying because I was scared, no, my body was in so much pain it started crying on its own.

"Do you know anything about Harry Potter?" He asked

"No" I replied and I screamed as hard as I could. It felt as if thousands of ants had crawled inside my body and were eating it from the inside out. The grander the lie, the grander the pain and right now it was right fucking brutal.

"Again!" Snape said with a wave of his hand.

"He's an annoying prat." I hissed. Snape just rolled his eyes and sneered at me and the pain eased at the truth.

"Will Harry Potter die at the hands of the Dark Lord?"

" Ticky, tricky Professor. God I hope so." The minute the words left my mouth pain like a thousand needles piercing my skin shot up my spine into my teeth.

I never knew what pain tasted like before this. Now I knew. Like bitter medicine stuck in the back of you throat or whatever sludge Snape had made me drink. Gah!" I screamed. I had tried to be snide about my answers but the pain it resulted in blurred my vision.

"Draco, you still aren't good enough to hide your thoughts let alone your facial expressions." Snape hissed. The look of disappointment I knew far too well etched on his face.

I spat out the coppery taste of blood from my mouth and smiled at him as wide as I could. "But not bad for it being my second day right?" I asked. Snape's hook nose twitched and I couldn't say if it was with displeasure or pride.

"Yes, you are doing well for your second day." He said. I tried to beam through the pain but I was sure it came out looking somewhat mental. "But you could be better and I'm nowhere near using my full force." I groaned in retaliation.

"Something to look forward to it seems." I said. Pain lashed through my veins causing my head to swing back and slam into the chair. "When the bloody hell is this going to stop hurting?"

"It should be out of your system in a few seconds. We are done for now. Go get patched up." Snape sighed.

"No, I can do it myself." I stated as he unlatched the straps that held me down against the old wooden chair. Instantly the blood came rushing back into my fingertips with each pulse of my heart.

"I don't care how you do it. Just make sure you are ready. You don't have classes tomorrow so I will be putting you through an amount of pain that will be worse than you have ever felt in your life." Snape said with a slight tinge of remorse that was gone in seconds and I gulped at his words. I knew this already and yet it still scared me. Sadly I wasn't sure if he would be correct in that statement. My past held more pain than anything physical could match, but it still did sting… a lot.

I massaged my sore bruised wrists with a sigh and a nod before leaving his office only to be dragged away by Madam Pomfrey anyways. "Let me go you cow." I snarled as harsh as I could, but she just tightened her grip and pulled me kicking and screaming into the infirmary. I knew my fight was futile just as it was yesterday but I couldn't stop acting like a child. That would be too obvious. The problem I had was that I actually could take care of myself. It seemed my past knowledge had actually improved my abilities. Now if I could just get the damn patronus to work I'd be set for the next few years to come. I felt another harsh tug against my robe. "Bloody hell woman, Have you been taking those muggle steroids? You have the strength of a damn ox."

Madam Pomfrey clicked her tongue against her teeth in agitation. "Mr. Malfoy. Keep being cheeky yapping and I will make sure your healing process is a painful one." She stated obviously annoyed that she had to deal with me today.

"Well I'll be Madam Pomfrey, seems you do have a little bite to back up that strength of yours."

"More than you know Mr. Malfoy. Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore had urged me to take care of your injuries and I will be damned sure to do just that. Even if you act like a little spoiled brat." There wasn't any malice in her voice just annoyance. I slumped my shoulders and allowed her to continue dragging me along. Not that I would have been able to have fought her off with this 12 year old body of mine but I was going to make damn sure it was going to be a pain for her as well.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Every hair on my body curled and my body froze at the voice that called out for the old bat.

"Miss Granger. Is there a problem I may assist you with?" I turned my head to the side trying to hide whatever bruising that could have been showing on my face.

I did not need to deal with this right now and just the sound of buck toothed Granger was starting to rub me the wrong way. Especially since every time she talked or looked at me, all I could remember was the dream. I pushed off Madam Pomfrey's hand from my cloak with a small grunt. I could feel Granger's eyes boring through the back of my head.

"Actually, not me. Seamus Finnigan blew himself up again in Mrs. McGonagall's class… Is everything alright?" Granger asked and I could feel her step closer trying to see what was wrong with me.

"That is none of your concern Miss Granger." Madam Pomfrey sighed.

"Piss off Granger. If you don't mind I can find my own way you old cow. Go deal with Finnigan before he blows up the rest of the bloody damn school." I hissed before fixing my cloak and made my way towards the infirmary. Each step felt like I was stepping on fire but I had to at least pretend I was fine.

"Very well Mr. Malfoy. However if you are not in the infirmary when I get there, there will be hell to pay." I groaned at her words.

"Can't really promise that." I replied.

"Very well then. Miss Granger, will you please make sure Mr. Malfoy actually goes to the infirmary?" I paused at Madam Pomfrey's words and turned around glaring at her with all of my might. I hadn't really thought that action through until I heard Granger gasp in horror. I had to admit it hurt like hell but it wasn't that bad. Not enough that she had to look at me with pity.

"Don't bother. I can find my own way and fix myself." I growled. I turned on my heels and left the women behind. I could hear the tapping of small feet as they tried to catch up with me and I was too tired to run from her so I stopped till the footsteps slowed down. "What is it you want Granger?" I couldn't hold back my annoyance. She wasn't even supposed to be here. Things were starting to change and I was not keen on figuring out what was going to happen in our future.

"Are you ok?" Granger asked her voice filled with actual concern. It felt nice for a change. Having someone actually care about me. Father just told me what to do and threw money at me like it would have helped me feel loved. Malfoy's and love… that was a funny thought. A warm hand pressed against my shoulder and turned me around. Her long brown hair was tousled like a lions mane around her awkwardly large head and her eyebrows were bushy as ever. What was wrong with me? Just looking at her caused my pulse to quicken and her lips were so cute and pouting. Damn it Malfoy! Get a grip! "What happened to you?"

I brushed her hand away with a flick of my wrist and I could feel myself cringe at the hurt written on her face. "I'm fine. Shouldn't you be running around making sure Potter and Weasel breath keep out of trouble?" I grumbled. "Go stick your nose in a book and leave me alone. I'm not desperate enough to get help form a muggle."

"Fine you pompous twit." She huffed, obviously annoyed by my retort. "Excuse me for caring, and here I thought Harry was right about you." She turned to leave and for some reason I didn't want her to. My hand reached out and grabbed hers.

"Wait." Oh Salazar, my body moved on it's own. Shit this is fucking awkward. Granger turned to me her eyes wide as saucers before they shot down to stare at our hands. I let go of her, pulling away as if she was lava burning my flesh and I could feel the blush rushing into my face. These hormones were going to be the death of me. I was acting like a schoolboy… granted technically I was just that. "Um I mean." I stumbled over the words unsure what to say exactly. I couldn't even look her in the eye right now. I tried to scratch the back of my head to seem more kept together but it felt awkward and rigid. I was acting like a bloody wanker.

"Yes?" She asked. She was as confused as I was. Letting out a deep breath I knew there was one thing I had to do and I knew my brain was going to stop acting like a muddled mess afterwards. I mean if I kiss her I knew my brain and body would be utterly disappointed. It's Granger for Merlin sake. It'll be exactly like having to kiss Pansy… or a dog. No, less than a dog, she was a damn muggle right? Surely Draco Malfoy couldn't fall for a damn mudblood… right? I shook my head a few times, clearing it of all the questions and confusion that filled it. Who was I kidding? I wanted to do this damn it.

I place a hand against her cheek, my thumb lightly stroking her soft skin.

Her large brown eyes went wide with confusion. I leaned in, determined to place a chaste kiss on her lips but the second I was close enough to smell the ink against her skin I back peddled. Nope, I can't. That would be just so wrong she was bloody 11! Granted I'm 12 right now but still that was aside the point. My body was 12 but my brain was 18 and it felt weird. I pinched her cheek lightly and she yelped in surprise. .

"Thanks." I said before turning on my heels as quickly as possible. I didn't even look to see what her face looked like right now because for the life of me I needed to get away. There was no way I was letting her see the fire burning in my cheeks and ears, so I ran.

Well tried to, mostly hobbled quickly.

* * *

"You can't be serious!" Weasel breath screamed with the same frequency as a damn bloody mermaid. "You want to hang out with that prat? Like on purpose?" He had always gotten on my nerves, and it wasn't like I _ASKED_ them to hang out with me. Potter for some reason has it in his head that I was some sort of good guy. I sort of needed the distraction though. For a second there in the hallway I was actually thinking about kissing Granger.

"You look horrible."

"Thanks a lot Potter, also I am right here, you ignoramus. Stop screeching like a little priss and why are you lug nuts in here anyways?" I growled, pushing myself off the bed. Madam Pomfrey of course, was nowhere in sight as usual. "Let me rephrase that. How did you guys know I was in here?"

"Hermione." Both Weasley and Potter chimed in unison.

"Of course she would." I grumbled. . "Shouldn't you two be hanging out with the big ugly oaf or something?"

"Haven't you been in the infirmary a lot lately?" Potter asked ignoring my question with his own. His tone was filled with concern and it irked me. Tiny prickles of disgust ran up my spine at the sound of Potter, caring.

"As touching as your concern is Potter. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself and for your next question no, I don't want to be your boyfriend." I stated with a sigh of annoyance clearly pronounced in my tone.

"I told you he was mental." Weasley said.

"Oh look, Malfoy made a funny and here we were thinking your personality was beaten out of you as well." Potter stated with a small smirk.

"Or his family just wasn't born with one except for EVIL." Weasley stated with a stupid pompous grin on his face like he was so proud of that little quip.

"Oh like yours were just born to be poor?" I asked. Weasley's fist tightened as his face scrunched up in anger.

"Malfoy." Harry chided.

"What? Literally his family has always been poor throughout their whole ancestrygenerations. Well till…" I paused thinking about the twins and their little joke shop. "Anyways, as I said before. Weasel breath needs to know that if he's willing to say shit to people, he needs to be able to fucking take it as well." I hissed.

"LANGUAGE MR. MALFOY!" Madame Pomfrey screeched. For the love of Merlin of course, it was my fucking luck that Madam Pomfrey decided to walk back into the infirmary right at that moment.

"Yes Madam Pomfrey." I groaned. I turned back over to the annoyances. "Why are you two here again?"

" Because it's going to be Christmas break soon." Potter said.

"How does that have anything to do with me?" I asked unsure of where this conversation was going. I had no idea what happened that last Christmas of this year but I knew Snape wouldn't give me time off. Not that I would want to. I didn't want to deal with my father right now.

"I don't know why you're asking him. Of course Malfoy's going home for Christmas."

"Actually Weasley. I'm not. I have things to take care of here." I replied as haughtily as I could. Potter rolled his eyes. Potter was cheekier in this timeline than the last.

That innocence and joy wasn't going to be there forever. I knew that all too well. In the next four years… all hell will break loose. There had to be a way to ready him for the onslaught coming his way. The problem was the more I seemed to help the more different this world became.

"Oh your parents finally realize what a prat you are?" Weasley interjected. Ok now I wasn't going to feel bad about taking Hermione away from this dolt. I grabbed my wand. Weasley backed away scared like a little twit and Potter scrambled to stand in front of him.

"Oh piss off Weasley. I'm not going to attack you." I groaned pointing the wand at myself and flicked it. "Episkey." Heat filled my face and body. I could feel the little fractures the bruises all mend themselves on their own. My jaw clenched and I grit my teeth together at the pain.

"Bloody hell. We haven't even learned that one yet." Weasley said. His mouth gaping open like a damned codfish.

"You two really should." I groaned. They really did need to know it but I was going to keep the little fact that it hurt like fucking hell a secret. "What about Christmas?"

"Well Ron and I are going to be here." Potter replied.

"And I care because?" I asked.

"Because you will be alone?"

"And?"

"You could be less alone."

"I'm sorry Potter. Did I do something that made you think we were friends?" I asked with as much annoyance as I could.

"I told you it was pointless. Malfoy's can't be nice to anyone. It's not in their blood." Weasley said with a little snarl. "Come on Harry let's go."

"Fine. Seems like we outstayed our welcome." Potter added with a small shrug.

The door closed behind them and I leaned back into the infirmary bed. We weren't meant to be friends. The doors opened back up with a bang as Crabbe and Goyle thundered through the room. "There you are."

"Have you finished stuffing yourselves like pigs?" The two nodded their heads and held out their hands. There wereweres a few treats, a muffin, a pumpkin pasty, and a simple caramel in their mitts. I grabbed the caramel and waved off the other items.

"You're becoming really popular. I mean at first people were tuffed about loosing to Gryffindor but you made up for it in the last three games by catching the snitch every time. I mean you're amazing!" Goyle muttered through his stuffed fat cheeks.

"Of course I'm amazing. Did you think otherwise?" I asked puffing out my chest with pride. I did actually enjoy hearing about my exploits. I was almost the smartest kid in the whole school… without trying might I add. Though that was kind of cheating but no one had to know that. I did however have outside homework in each class that Professor Dumbledore and Snape had explicitly told them to give me.

"Are you going home for Christmas?" Crabbe asked. I groaned at the question.

"Why is everyone asking me about Christmas?"

"Mr. Malfoy. If you are all better please leave." Madame Pomfrey groaned in annoyance.

"Very well then. I'll show myself out." I shifted my way off the bed, grunting to Crabbe and Goyle to follow me.

"I will see you tomorrow." I cringed at the thought and Madame Pomfrey sounded way too happy about that fact like she found pleasure in seeing me all bloody and broken. Then again, I wasn't really making her life easy. I would have to rethink my strategy, especially if I was going to have to see the old bat every day for the next five years.

"MALFOY!" I cringed at the voice. Pansy came out from behind the door with some more sweets and a look of concern filled her face.

"Oh yeah Pansy's here." Crabbe mumbled through bites.

"Got that… you numbskull." I said with a snarl. I turned to Pansy and let out a sigh of annoyance. "What do you want?"

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Obviously." I replied harshly. The edges of her lips turned downward and stared at the floor. It is so hard being a nice person. How the hell do people put up with this crap? "Are those for me?" She looked back up at me with a bright smile and handed me her gifts.

"Thank Merlin I got here before the others." Pansy sighed. Nodding my head before the words really entered my brain. I took a step forward and stopped, furrowing my brows in confusion.

"Wait. What others?" I asked. Footfalls thundered in the distance and I looked up to see ten girls and some blokes make their way to me. Some carrying gifts while others smiled as they saw me from the distance. "Who are they?"

"Your fan club." Pansy stated obviously annoyed. Odd, I would have thought she would be the president of it, rather than hating it. I had to ignore the rush of excitement that ran through me. I had fans? Before, people only wanted me for my family's name or money but actual fans?

"Wait, seriously?" I asked. Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy nodded their heads together like one sickening three-headed monster. Holy shit, I could get used to this.

The group made their way to me and one of the girls pushed Pansy aside to hand me her gift. I received a few pats on my back as they talked while I just smiled and nodded. They were talking all at once and It all sounded like a mumble of "glad you look better" or "do you need anything?" or the overall "what happened?" questions. I could feel myself beaming, soaking in the admiration. Is this how Potter felt after all those quidditch games? After winning the house cup year after year?

Did I even have the time for that? The thought was sobering to this new rush of pride that muddled my brain. I didn't want to regret anything anymore. I wanted to be the better person then I was in my past. This was great and all, but I had a priority. Though, who said I couldn't have a little fun? I looked up and was taken by surprise because there, at the end of the hallway staring at me was Granger.

Our eyes met for a split second and I didn't know if I should smile or if my face could even work properly, but before I could finalize an emotion she turned away to leave. I handed everything in my hands and pushed past the group with quick apologies and see you laters.

"Malfoy? Where are you going?" Crabbe asked. I had to hand it to the lug, probably buy him a treat or something because Granger stopped and turned around to see what was happening. Her eyes went wide when she saw me walking towards her.

"What are you doing here Granger?" I asked stopping when there was a good meter between us. Her eyes searched for an answer.

"I – I needed to see Madam Pomfrey." She replied and I let out a light hum. Something I didn't even know I did.

"Are you sure you didn't come to see me?" I asked with a smirk plastered on my face. Her eyes narrowed and her chin jutted out in determination.

"No. You arrogant prick." I shrugged at her words though the smile never left my face. I couldn't have gotten rid of it even if I had tried, and I really didn't want to either.

"Too bad. Well, she's all yours." I replied with a small nod and made my way past her towards the stairwell mentally patting myself on the back at my performance. She would think about that conversation the whole time she was back in her muggle world and it made me skip with every step I took.

* * *

I woke up the next morning filled with dread. Today was to be the first day of our winter break but here I was; in an empty room looking forward to some self-mutilation. Technically, it was torture but I asked for it so… I shook my head of the thoughts. It wasn't going to be a pleasant day but the silence coming from Slytherin house helped me think about my next moves and for once, relax.

I rolled out of bed and tossed on my clothes meticulously. There wasn't anyone to look nice for but it would be un-Malfoy like to run around like a slob. Even if the end result was me stuck in the infirmary. My reflection was a little unnerving. It was still hard to see myself in the mirror even after these last few months. The youthfulness I felt was being slowly chipped away; even with all the magic my eyes lacked the glimmer I once remembered. Maybe I was just delusional and I always looked like this. I slicked my hair back and plastered a smile on my face that hurt my cheeks and made my way down to the main hall.

The halls were quiet minus the soft Christmas songs that echoed through the hallways. Probably the professors decided it would be cheery to set up a few music spells. One hall was bells, another a harp, and one hallway the ghosts were singing. I peeked around the corner to see Nearly headless nick unhappily singing carols. Someone probably thought it was hilarious to cast Cantis on him for the holidays.

"Malfoy!" I stopped and sighed before turning around to look at Potter.

"What?" I asked briskly as he walked towards me with Weasley in tow, whom seemed less pleased than I about this situation.

"You heading down for breakfast?"

"Seems that way doesn't it?"

"You don't have to be such a twit."

"Actually I do. I'll die if I don't make your life a living hell Weasley." Weasley sneered at me and my whole day just perked up. "Fine. I'll honor you with my presence."

Weasley made a few gagging noises that I just ignored and Potter rolled his eyes. "You can just say yes you're going to join us."

I scoffed. "Honestly, I think I'd rather have a mouthful of slugs than say that."

"Sounds delicious, you should try it Malfoy. It may just be the thing you've been missing all your life." Weasley mumbled under his breath.

"No thanks, but you can tell me all about it." I retorted leaving the ginger confused to what I meant.

We made our way to the great hall and sat down ignoring the separation. There weren't enough people at Hogwarts to care about the usual seating arrangements. There were a few Hufflepuffs that sat closer to Harry and Ron while there were a couple Ravenclaws that sat next to me. Who knew being a smart ass and one of the top two in school would land me a few Ravenclaw fans?

"I can't believe you of all people are popular." Weasley groaned through his mouthful of food causing my neck to tingle with disgust.

"Hasn't anyone told you not to chew with your mouth open you obnoxious heathen? And what is so surprising about that?" I asked ignoring the plate of food in front of me. As hungry as I was, I had to contemplate the fact that if I ate too much I would more than likely toss up anything in my stomach during the interrogation.

"Yeah?" One of the girls next to me chimed in with support. "He's super smart and mature." Potter choked on his drink and Weasley snorted out some of his through his nose. I leaned back trying to avoid the crossfire.

"That is absolutely disgusting." I said my lips curling with disgust at the butter beer substance that was splattered against the table.

"Are you girls mental?" Weasley asked when he finally got a hold of himself again.

"Is it really that surprising?" I added, still keeping my distance from the lot in case he had another fit. "They have great tastes in character."

"I don't think I'm hungry anymore." Potter said pushing his plate away from himself.

"Like you're one to talk." I groaned.

"You're a wanker Malfoy." Potter added with a small smirk.

"Apparently a popular one." I replied with a shrug. "If you ask nicely I may even be willing to give you advice."

"I'll pass on that." He replied with a snort.

"Harry doesn't need your lessons he has fans." Weasley interjected. I threw my head back and groaned at the headache that was forming.

* * *

"I want you to lie to every question today." Snape said and I nodded my head. My wrists ached already and the bitter taste of whatever the bloody hell he gave me oozed down my throat like syrup.

"Fine." I stated. He nodded his head before he sat down in his chair, leaned forward, and pressed his fingers together,

"How did your mother take the fact that you will not be going home for Christmas?" Snape asked.

"Fairly normal. She never wanted me there anyways." I replied trying to keep a bored look on my face as pain wretched through my sides at the lie. The taste of copper, the warm feeling of blood filled my mouth and rolled over my tongue. Pain filled my senses and I couldn't think about what he had just asked me seconds ago.

"Not horrible, a few more years and I am sure you will be able to control the bleeding."

"Thanks." I grumbled ignoring the taste of copper coating my tongue..

"How did you gain your dark mark?" Snape asked. My lips curled at his question. That was low.

"By being an idiot." That was true.

"Lie Malfoy." Snape chided noticing my lack of discomfort.

"By killing a hundred muggles in his name." I replied through clenched teeth, though what pained me more was that I probably would have if that was my mission. I would have been more open to it than I was to killing Dumbledore.

"HOW?" His booming question echoed off the stone walls back into my ears causing them to ring.

"I DON'T KNOW!" I screamed causing a stabbing pain to shoot through my arms. Snape grabbed his wand and pointed it towards me. His anger etched deep into his face at my lack of cooperation.

"TELL ME!" Snape screamed. I mustered everything in my power to keep a straight face. Beads of sweat ran down my face, stinging my eyes as I glared at him.

"I killed Dumbledore." For a second I couldn't tell if he believed me or not. Confusion washed over his face and the wand dropped ever so slightly from his grip. I couldn't focus anymore. Everything around me was dim and my head felt light. Before I knew what was happening everything turned black.

By the time I woke up I knew I was back in infirmary. The stench of herbs almost made me want to gag.

"You passed out." Snape stated as if anticipating my question.

"Figured." I groaned. I pushed myself up into a sitting position and hissed at the soreness I felt through my muscles. Snape gripped the collar of my robe and pulled me inches from his face.

"Was that the truth?" He asked. I pushed his hand away.

"Even if it was the truth I can't tell you."

"More like won't."

"Now you're catching on."

"Don't be a twit Draco."

"It's my nature." I replied with a shrug though I regretted the action the minute it happened. Snape rolled his eyes before standing up.

"Tomorrow Draco."

"Yeah I know." I grumbled. He turned to leave but stopped with his back facing towards me.

"You did well." I couldn't ask him anything else because with those words he left leaving me alone... again... with Madame Pomfrey.

"We really need to stop meeting like this Madame Pomfrey." I groaned.

"Mr. Malfoy, If I had a choice I wouldn't be seeing you everyday." The old bat replied.

"The feeling is mutual."

"A few of your friends dropped by." I groaned at her words before looking over and saw the rolled up napkin next to the bed.

"What is it?"

"Mr. Malfoy. If you are curious just open it yourself." Madame Pomfrey groaned with a wave of her hand shooing off the rest of my questions. I picked up one of the items and unwrapped the lazy folding job. Bread. If was a little cold but I was hungry and didn't care. I stuffed it into my mouth hungrily without a second thought.

" I have to say I was surprised when Mr. Potter came in with an armful of food." I didn't respond and she looked like she wasn't expecting me to. It was a weird feeling having Potter be nice to me. "You seem to be better now so if you don't mind, leave." I nodded my head and grabbed the items off the table and made my way into the hallway.

"I see you got your supper." I looked up to see Potter without the Weasly attachment make his way towards me.

"Yeah. Thanks" I mumbled.

"I'm not sure if I heard that." Potter replied obviously egging me on to say it again. I sneered at him, or at least tried to.

"And now you've ruined it." I didn't realize this before but Potter was carrying his quidditch broom with him. "Practice?"

Potter nodded his head and smiled. "Want to join?" I stood there unsure what was happening. Was I becoming friends with Potter and why didn't that sicken me as much as I had thought it would have?

I don't know why but my mouth flapped open and asked "Why?"

"I don't think you're a bad guy." Potter stated with a small shrug. "You act mean but I don't think you always mean it. Except towards Ron."

"Yeah, Weasly and I are not the sorts that would hold hands and sing songs together Potter."

"I've seen you stick up for Hermione."

"Now you're just being delusional." Apparently something I said made him laugh.

"Whatever you say." He just stated before waving me to come out to the field with him.

(sorry about the delay. Really, I've been so busy with school and work that I just haven't had a chance. I'll try and have the next chapter out around Christmas time since it'll relate since it's the christmas day chapter also please ignore the grammar or mistakes. Poured this out in like a few hours in the middle of finals _ )


End file.
